


Short SPN Fiction #16

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: and also sam killed god with a karate chop, and apparently sam and dean rap over trap beats, once again in our lore cas is a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: In other words, don't come into the studio unless you're ready to work
Kudos: 3





	Short SPN Fiction #16

Sam walked into the studio, looking dejected. Dean was already at the controls with his headphones around his neck. You could hear the faint sounds of a trap beat coming from the speakers. 

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, sitting up in the chair and starting to adjust various knobs. "I've been waiting here for like an hour. There's only so many bass lines I can get Cas to play before he needs to go back in his bowl. " 

"I'm not ready. I don't think I can do this," Sam replied. "Dean, what if that last karate chop, the one that killed God, what if that. . . what if that was my last chop. What if I can't chop it up anymore?" 

"Don't even say that, Sam! That's not an option and you know it! Hunting things, saving people, chopping it up, the family business!" 

"Dean I can't!" 

"Yes you can!" 

"No!" 

"Goddamit Sam, what are you even doing in the stu if you aren't going to chop it up???!!!!" With that Dean ripped the headphones off his head and threw them angrily on the control panel in front of him. He then stood up, placed Castiel carefully back into the fish bowl, and brushed past Sam on his way towards the door. "We're done here!"


End file.
